Oh So Good! Such Joy!
by Anh.Oi.Cua.Thuy
Summary: Kiba likes getting f%@&d by Shino. Theres more to it than that though so... Idk. Read and find out. It's not that long. Mature for language, word choice, and contains sexual content. Kiba and Shino FYI: Very choppy and written in present tense on pupose


**Oh So Good. Such Joy!**

This feeling rips at my stomach. I want to throw up my lunch; my abdomen is in knots. My knees buckle. I almost collapse under the weight of my own body. I feel so weak; so fragile; so vulnerable. It is because he walked directly up to me, smiled, and said hi. I cannot let my best friend see me like this. I just realized that I am in love with him but I never expected my reactions to anything he did to turn into what they have turned into now. I feel like a school girl who has fallen in love with her sensei. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"Shino," my voice decides to sound like the 'me' going through the first stages of puberty.

"Hello, Kiba," he smiles at me as if I were one of his booty-calls. "Let's go to my house after school."

I nod obediently. I should have said no but I did not know that he would rape me. The situation is stupidly ironic. I realize I love him and then he rapes me. I wonder what that would do to our relationship: I become his little bitch who gets on his knees whenever he tells me to. I never refuse. I start to enjoy the 'punishments' he gives me. I bend over for him. I lift my feet over my head for him. I swallow it all for him. He does it 'cause it excites him while I do it because I love the vibrations that tunnel through my body after he rams his hips into me. Oh so good. Such Joy!

I don't love him anymore. Anyone will do I tell him. So he brings his friends, Sasuke and Shikamaru, over. Two dicks in my ass and one cutting off my air supply. It feels so good. I love the feeling of my insides stretching as they both decide to thrust in at the same time. But oh so good. Such Joy!

Hana walks in. "Oh my God" she screams. "Mom come here" she shouts. The three jump through my window and off of my property. Mom runs at me as I fall off the bed. I want a hug. I want to be comforted. I feel dirty. But oh so good it felt. Such Joy!

Mom tricks me though. "You **faggot**" she yells. She grabs the belt Sasuke left behind. I get whipped mercilessly. She does not love me anymore. That is okay though. I do not love her anymore either. She continues to whip me until I lose consciousness. Oh so good. Such Joy!

School is pleasant. Very pleasant indeed. I see Sasuke and Shikamaru leaning on their lockers with their girlfriends. Sakura in Sasuke's arms and Ino in Shikamaru's. They all point and giggle under their breath. "Faggot." "Homo." "Queer." The list goes on. But oh so good. Such Joy!

I stay after school. My mom told me not to come back. I go to the cafeteria where Shino is sitting. He is imitating Shikamaru's blank face and stares out the window. I take a seat near him. He does not notice. I watch. I breathe quietly. I smell a scent that is only him. Oh so good. Such Joy!

We have sat in silence for over an hour now. He still has not noticed me. That kind of thing is familiar to me though. It gets to the point where I want his attention. I cough loudly. He turns and looks. My face is not one he wants to see. He stands up and walks towards me. I let a smirk settle on my face. He slaps it. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"You were the one who raped me" I remind him. "I did no such thing. You wanted me to fuck you from the start" he shouts in anger. "I fucked a guy for God's sake" he continues. His eyes beam into mine. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He grabs my wrist and leads me outside behind the school. He throws me on the ground and fucks me. It is not enough though. After having two, one is not enough. I tell him this. He gets angry and wraps his hands around my throat. He thrusts are now rougher. Oh so good. Such Joy!

I am starting to black out. I have not felt air in my lungs for almost two minutes. He does not care. He is not done yet. "Is it still not enough" he asks. He tightens his grip. Oh so good! Such Joy!

I force a smile even though my eyes are in the back of my head. He squeezes tighter. Tighter. TIGHTER! Oh so good! Such Joy!

I feel him thrust into me one last time before he releases inside me. He lets go immediately. I breathe. I gasp and cough. I breathe. I breathe and love it. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"Was that enough" he asks. He stands up and kicks my side. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"It was good" I say. I get on my hands and knees. My ass is throbbing. Blood and semen pour out of me. Oh so good. Such Joy!

I cough some more. He watches. I begin to feel insecure. My stomach is in knots again. "No" I say under my breath. I try to stand but my knees buckle. I fall to the ground. He does not help me up. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"I still love you after all that" I say softly. My head is facing the pavement. He walks up to me and kicks me again. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"Don't ever say those sick words ever again, **Faggot**" he shouts at me. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"I love you, Shino" I say after I recover from his kick. "I love you" I repeat. I repeat those three words over and over again. He begins to beat me. Just like mom. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"I said never again" he yells. His voice cracks. He begins to cry. His tears land on my face as he kicks my stomach. Oh so good. Such Joy!

I smile. Oh so good. Such Joy!

I mouth the three words. He stops. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"I know" he says and collapses next to me. "I know" he says again. Oh so good. Such Joy!

Those words… those two words are just as effective as my three. I smile. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He stands up, picks me up, cradles me in his arms, and takes me to his home. He lays me on his bed. He gets a wet cloth and wipes my body clean. I have been given another chance. I am pure again. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He puts ice on my body. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He kisses my cut lips. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He kisses lower. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He licks 'me'. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He puts it inside me again. This time gently. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He pulls out slowly and pushes back in. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He grabs 'me' and pumps evenly with his thrust. Oh so good. Such Joy!

He releases inside me multiple times. Oh so good. Such Joy!

I release in his hand. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"I love you" I scream as I throw my head back. Oh so good. Such Joy!

"I love you too."

Oh so good. Such Joy!

* * *

**A/N**: I do not own Naruto. I just really like it. REVIEW!!!! If you bother to read this far and don't review you're just a... um... uh... Oh!! If you bother to read this far and you don't review you're just a enter noun.


End file.
